Growing Pains!
by Wata Yui
Summary: Sakura melihat Sasuke sebagai sosok yang sempurna. Lebih sempurna lagi saat ia menjadi kekasihnya. Ia menjalani hubungan mereka dengan penuh cinta tapi lambat laun semua tak seperti yang ia harapkan. Karena Sasuke membangun rasa sakit dalam hubungan itu. Rasa sakit yang hanya Sakura merasakannya.
1. Prolog : The Beginning

(1)

Growing Pains!

(c) WonAhHwang407

Naruto (c) Masasi Kishimoto

.

.

...

.

.

Bagiku dia adalah sosok yang sempurna. Aku sudah mengaguminya sejak sekolah dasar. Tak pernah aku berencana untuk selalu satu sekolah dengannya tapi nyatanya kami selalu satu sekolah hingga sekolah menengah atas. Akan aku katakan kembali bahwa aku tak pernah berencana untuk bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarganya tapi takdir malah memperkerjakanku di sana.

Semula aku terus bersyukur kepada Tuhan. Ia menyayangiku, salah satu caranya ia tunjukkan dengan memberikan jalan untukku selalu bersama sosok yang kukagumi itu.

Lelaki itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Jika aku sudah menyebutkan kata sempurna untuknya, tentu kalian akan bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan wajahnya?" maka aku akan menjawab, "Ia sangat tampan." Aku tidak berlebihan, kau bisa bertanya kepada karyawan di perusahaan ini atau siapapun orang yang pernah melihatnya, aku jamin semua akan menjawab sama sepertiku.

Ia juga pintar. Buktinya saat sekolah dulu ia selalu menjadi peringkat satu yang tak terkalahkan. Ia juga jenius, diumurnya yang muda ini ia sudah memimpin perusahaan besar ini. Dan juga ia sangat kaya raya. Betapa bahagianya malaikat saat ia terlahir ke dunia ini.

Tapi Tuhan memang adil. Tak ada manusia sempurna. Uchiha Sasuke memang tampan, pintar, jenius, dan kaya raya tapi ia memiliki sifat yang begitu dingin. Meskipun kukatakan itu adalah kekurangannya, banyak juga yang mengatakan sifat itu adalah benteng yang cocok untuk dirinya apalagi dengan tatapan tajam dari mata onyx-nya itu.

Sampai saat itu aku menyimpulkan bahwa diriku belum bisa menemukan kekurangannya.

Bagiku ia masih sosok sempurna.

.

.

.

Hari itu masih musim dingin. Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba mengirimiku sebuah pesan singkat. Ia menyuruhku datang ke cafe dekat kantor. Aku terlalu bahagia hingga melupakan mantel yang masih tersampir di sandaran kursi kerjaku. Malangnya nasibku, ternyata orang yang mengirimiku pesan belum datang. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menunggu tanpa mengiriminya pesan.

Uchiha Sasuke muncul 30 menit kemudian. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantelnya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Ujarnya lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di depanku.

"Tak apa," aku mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyuruhku datang ke sini?"

Ia melihatku dengan mata onyx-nya itu. Oh Tuhan, rasanya aku akan meleleh dengan tatapannya.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Saat itu juga sosoknya menjadi lebih sempurna lagi di mataku.

.

.

.

Sejak sekolah dasar aku sudah memimpikan hal ini akan terjadi, namun aku tahu diri, bagiku itu hanya mimpi dan aku tak berharap banyak hal itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Terima kasih Tuhan, kau sudah membuat mimpiku menjadi kenyataan. Hari ini aku resmi menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke tak sedingin yang aku bayangkan. Ia kadang tersenyum kepadaku—meski hanya menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya—ia juga begitu perhatian kepadaku seperti dengan cara menjemputku ke kantor dan mengantarku pulang, menemaniku berbelanja dan ia juga mengerti diriku yang suka menghabiskan waktu di rumah dengan cara tak memintaku untuk pergi jalan-jalan hingga larut malam atau menghabiskan waktu seharian di luar.

Aku semakin mencintainya.

.

.

.

Hubungan kami berjalan lancar. Sangat lancar—maksudku kami tidak pernah bertengkar atau pun berselisih paham. Uchiha Sasuke selalu mengiyakan apa yang kuminta dan kukatakan. Kadang aku berpikir ini terlalu datar tetapi jika aku berpikir lebih lagi ini saja sudah cukup. Harusnya aku bersyukur saja, banyak orang di luar sana yang lelah dengan pertengkaran mereka, kenapa aku harus menginginkannya?

.

.

.

Cobaan pertama datang. Uchiha Sasuke tak menghubungiku 3 hari terakhir ini. Tak ada telepon, sms atau pun e-mail. Ia menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Bukankah yang aku inginkan dulu adalah perselisihan bukan pendiaman seperti ini. Tapi kenapa malah ini yang aku dapatkan.

.

.

.

Hari keempat aku melihat Sasuke di kantor. Ia berjalan beriringan bersama pemuda berambut kuning jabrik. Aku kenal lelaki itu. Dia adalah Naruto. Temanku saat sekolah menengah atas dulu. Setauku, ia juga teman Sasuke sejak kecil.

Mereka melangkah memasuki lift. Semula aku berniat satu lift bersama mereka. Sekalian menyapa teman lama. Lantas langkahku pun siap untuk kuayunkan. Namun, entah bagaimana niatku yang begitu besar menguap begitu saja. Menguap bersama senyum dari bibir Sasuke. Aku tak tahu Naruto bercerita apa kepadanya tapi aku bisa membaca satu kata dari gerak bibir itu. Satu kata yang mungkin saja membuat bungsu Uchiha itu menarik bibir untuk tersenyum. Satu kata yaitu Hinata.

Aku bukan tak suka Sasuke tersenyum. Aku menyukai senyumnya yang tampak menggemaskan di wajahnya. Hanya saja. Aku tak bisa mendeskripsikan rasa kecewaku. Karena senyum jenis itu tak pernah ia tunjukkan padaku. Meskipun senyum itu untuk adikku. Iya. Hinata adalah adikku.

Hari itu adalah pertama kali aku merasa kecewa kepadanya.

.

.

.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk meminta makan siang bersama Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke tak bisa. Ia berkata sedang sibuk namun aku memaksa dengan mengatakan ini takkan lama. Maka ia pun menyetujuinya.

Kami memutuskan untuk makan siang di restoran dekat kantor. Benar saja. Kami menyantap makanan dengan sedikit basa basi. Lalu setelah itu kami segera kembali ke kantor. Sebelum keluar dari mobil aku menarik ujung jas Sasuke. Ia melihat dengan tatapan tajamnya. Meski merasa sedikit terintimidasi aku tetap memberanikan diri menatap matanya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" ujar Sasuke lalu kembali duduk di posisinya semula.

Aku mengangguk. "Bolehkah aku menyiapkan makan siang untukmu?" Sasuke masih melihatku dengan tatapan tajamnya, "Maksudku, aku menyiapkannya di apartemenkun sebelum aku berangkat kerja lalu siangnya aku bisa mengantarkannya ke ruanganmu."

"Hn. Silahkan."

Aku melihat tatapannya mulai melembut dan segaris senyum terukir di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Bangun pagi menjadi kebiasaanku. Aku juga tidak terlalu buruk dalam memasak. Jadi, saat aku berkata akan menyiapkan bekal untuk Sasuke aku sudah mempersiapkan waktu pagiku untuk memasak ekstra. Sasuke tidak suka manis dan ia maniak tomat. Oleh karena itu aku menambahkan banyak tomat di makanannya.

Setelah memasak aku bersiap-siap menuju ke kantor lalu mengirimkan satu pesan ke Sasuke berisi ucapan selamat pagi dan semangat menjalani aktifitas.

Tanpa sadar aku telah melupakan rasa kecewaku kepadanya.

.

.

.

Hubunganku dengan Sasuke semakin membaik. Apalagi setiap siang kami akan bertemu dan Sasuke akan memakan makan siang buatanku. Sasuke tidak mengatakan masakanku enak tapi ia selalu menghabiskan makanan yang aku buatkan untuknya. Ia tak suka mengumbar kata-kata. Aku tahu. Aku mengerti.

Suatu siang mengubah alur pikirku. Mengacak logikaku dan membangun sisi egois di hatiku. Saat adikku berdiri di depanku bersama dengan kekasihku. Aku mendengar Hinata memanggilku dengan ceria. Memelukku dengan erat karena kami sudah tak bertemu selama satu tahun. Hinata bergumam tentang betapa ia merindukan diriku. Suaranya jelas terdengar di telingaku tapi kata-kata Sasuke sebelum ia dan Hinata melihatku berdiri tak jauh dari mereka bergema di telingaku, _"Hinata, kau terlihat semakin cantik."_ Dan aku tetap memandangnya dari balik punggung Hinata. Kekasihku mengatakan gadis lain cantik tetapi tak pernah mengatakan diriku cantik.

Aku merasa cemburu.

.

.

.

Aku masih menyiapkan bekal untuk Sasuke. Mengantarkannya ke ruangannya. Sasuke tetap menghabiskan makanan itu. Ia bersikap seperti biasa. Ia tak mengerti arti tatapanku saat bertemu Hinata. aku merasa terobati saat ia memintaku untuk makan malam bersama namun ia menghancurkan tembok obat yang baru saja kubangun. Ia memintaku untuk mengajak Hinata juga.

Aku pun mulai bertanya, ada apa dengan Sasuke dan Hinata?

.

.

.

Makan malam saat itu adalah yang pertama, lalu menghabiskan weekend bersamaku dan Hinata yang kedua, menonton adalah yang ketiga lalu rentetan permintaan Sasuke untuk bersama selalu dilakukan bersamaan dengan Hinata bersama kami.

Hinata sakit ia tanpa diminta datang ke apartemenku. Katanya untuk melihat calon adik ipar yang sakit tapi saat aku sakit ia datang pada hari ketiga.

Aku merasa Sasuke menginginkan sesuatu di balik semua ini. Aku tak tahu apa itu. Aku hanya tahu bahwa saat ini aku telah menekan satu tombol dalam pilihan hidup, yaitu growing pains.

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

Aduhh idenya pasaran banget ya wkwk..

Maaf banyak kekurangan dalam ff ini hehe..

Kalau berkenan kasi review ya hehe..


	2. Chapter 1 : Here I'm

A story by _Wata Yui_

.

..

...

" **Growing Pains"**

A SasuSaku Fanfiction

With SasuxHina and Sakux(secretboy) slights.

..

DON'T LIKE – DON'T READ!

...

..

...

 _Hidup itu sederhana._

 _Hanya ada proses._

 _Proses mencintai.. Dicintai.._

 _Menyayangi.. Disayangi_

 _Merindukan.. Dirindukan_

 _Mempercayai.. Dipercayai_

 _Membenci .. dibenci_

 _Mengkhianati.. dikhianati_

 _Lalu.._

 _Menyakiti.. dan disakiti.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Chapter 1 : Here I'm_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Konoha, Maret 2010._

Aku berjalan menyusuri koredor sekolah. Langkah demi langkah membawaku membaur dengan teman-teman satu angkatanku yang banyak berkoloni di sana. Kaki kecilku melangkah cepat melewati mereka, kepalaku celingukan mencari sosok pemuda berambut raven. Suara ribut di sini tak membuatku terganggu. Malah semuanya tak bisa menyamai dentuman keras di jantungku.

 _Dag dig dug_

Keras. Suara di dadaku itu seakan ingin melompat keluar apalagi saat aku berhasil menemukan sosok yang kucari. Sebenarnya aku hanya mencari kumpulan gadis yang mengelilingi seseorang. Pemuda dengan rambut raven, kulit putih bak porselen, hidung mancung, dan mata onyx tajam yang menawan.

Beberapa gadis menyuarakan keinginan mereka. Disusul dengan suara gadis yang lainnya. Lalu suara ribut tadi bertambah menjadi lebih ribut lagi. Sasuke—pemuda berambut raven—memberikan tatapannya tajam kepada gadis-gadis itu. Bukannya berhenti membuat keributan gadis-gadis itu malah berteriak kegirangan.

"Hn. Aku sedang sibuk."

Dan ia pun meninggalkan gadis-gadis itu yang masih berteriak girang memanggil nama pemuda itu.

Aku sangat suka dengan mata Sasuke. Obsidiannya yang berwarna onyx itu seperti lubang waktu yang bisa menghentikan waktuku. Onyx yang sering memandang tajam. Tapi aku lebih suka saat onyx itu memberikan tatapan lembutnya. Tatapan lembut yang bisa membuatku merasa hangat.

Sasuke telah menghilang entah kemana. Sedangkan aku masih terjebak di kerumunan ini. Bersama gadis-gadis yang membicarakan betapa mereka memuja Sasuke. Tak ingin menyerah. Aku terus berjalan sambil sesekali menggumamkan kata permisi.

Aku tahu kemana Sasuke akan pergi. Ia suka tempat yang sunyi. Dan aku sering kali melihatnya berada di taman belakang sekolah. Tempat yang sejuk namun jarang dikunjungi siswa lain.

Tempat yang hanya Sasuke—dan aku yang mengisinya.

Benar saja. Sasuke sudah berdiri membelakangiku di bawah pohon sakura yang belum sepenuhnya mekar. Ia terlihat memandang ke arah langit. Membuatku mengikuti arah pandangannya. Biru yang cerah. Secerah rasa di dalam hatiku.

"Hn."

Suara Sasuke membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku kepadanya. Ia masih membelakangiku tapi kuyakin ia tahu aku berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun." Aku mengulum senyumku yang sebenarnya sudah terpatri sejak tadi di wajahku. "Langitnya cerah ya."

Sasuke tak menjawab dan tak mengalihkan atensinya kepadaku.

"Ne, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Katakan." Sasuke dengan sikap tak acuhnya.

"Aku suka Sasuke- _kun_."

Kata-kataku membuat bahu milik Sasuke bergerak. Onyx itu sekarang berpusat kepadaku.

"Aku menyukai Sasuke-kun. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku merasakan ini. Sasuke-kun membuatku tertarik dari dulu. Aku mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu Sasuke-kun. Dan sekarang adalah waktunya." Ucapku dengan yakin.

Bahu Sasuke yang bergerak pelan tadi membuat pemuda itu berhadapan denganku. Aku bisa melihat ujung seragamnya yang ia biarkan keluar saja. Melihatnya seksama dari sana ke atas hingga aku menemukan suatu kejanggalan.

"Kancing itu?" gumamku melihat kancing seragam Sasuke bagian paling atas sudah tak ada di sana.

"Hn. Hinata telah mengambilnya."

Hinata.

Telah.

Mengambilnya.

Tiga kata itu membuatku tak bisa berkata lagi. Dentuman keras yang memenuhi dadaku tadi bertransformasi menjadi sebuah remasan kuat. Begitu kuat hingga mampu membuat sesuatu terasa sakit. Penuh dengan rasa sesak yang memaksa mata terasa memanas. Ada sesuatu yang terasa menumpuk di ujung mataku.

"Lima menit yang lalu." Ujar Sasuke.

Aku menatap bibirnya yang bergerak itu. Aku tak mampu untuk melihat onyxnya. Kuanggukkan kepalaku dan berbalik membelakanginya.

"Iya. Hinata ternyata menyukaimu. Maaf. Aku tak tahu." Aku menarik napas dalam. "Tadi itu tak usah kautanggapi. Sebenarnya, aku sedang berlatih untuk drama di _promnight_ nanti. Aktingku bagus 'kan?"

"Hn."

Aku masih membelakanginya. Punggung terasa berat. Onyx itu tengah melihat punggungku. Maafkan aku onyx. Aku tak sanggup menatapmu dengan mataku.

"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke- _kun_."

Tak ada lagi suara dari Sasuke. Aku tak tahu apa reaksinya di belakang sana. Aku hanya berjalan dengan cepat—hampir seperti berlari. Tak ingin menoleh ke belakang.

Memang tak mungkin gadis sepertiku bisa bersama dengan seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Tentu saja semua pemuda ingin seorang gadis _feminim_ yang cantik, anggun dan merasa membutuhkan mereka sehingga mereka akan tampak seperti pahlawan yang selalu melindungi para gadis. Termasuk juga Sasuke.

Ia tak mungkin menginginkan gadis sepertiku yang menguasai takwendo dan acuh terhadap penampilan. Aku tak secantik yang lain dan jauh dari kata anggun. Takwendo yang kukuasai membuat mereka berpikir aku tak perlu dilindungi karena aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri.

Tak apa. Mungkin aku tak harus berharap menyandang kata kekasihnya di dunia nyata. Mimpi saja sudah terlalu cukup untukku.

..

..

 _Konoha, Januari 2013._

Butir salju masih setia jatuh ke bumi. Bentuknya terlihat indah. Ia turun dengan pelan hingga nanti jatuh memenuhi jalanan dan semua permukaan yang ia jumpai. Udara menjadi dingin membuat orang-orang mengenakan pakaian hangat yang tebal. Mereka berjalan tergesa di jalan ini. Tanpa memperhatikan bentuk salju yang cantik.

Dari balik etalase _cafe_ ini aku memandang pepohonan di pinggir jalan yang sudah menanggaskan daun dari rantingnya sejak awal musim dingin. Itu adalah salah satu bagian indah dari musim dingin. Warna hitam pohon di malam hari tanpa daun di latar belakangi warna putih salju yang bertebaran bak monochrome membentuk lapisan bumi. Sungguh indah.

Musim dingin selalu mengingatkanku akan sosok pemuda berambut raven yang kusukai dulu—bukan hanya dulu sekarang pun aku masih menyukainya. Entah bagaimana aku menjadi sosok selemah ini. Cinta bisa membuat seseorang tak berpikir logis dan bertindak diluar kendalinya. Begitu pun aku. Otakku berkata lupakan tapi hatiku selalu berkata ingat dan ingat.

"Sakura- _chan_?"

Aku menoleh mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku.

"Ternyata benar. Aku pikir perempuan mana lagi berambut merah muda di Jepang ini selain Sakura Haruno dan—" pemuda berambut pirang itu menarik kursi di depanku dan mendudukinya "— _bang_ itu kau, tak ada yang lain."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Err.. kau benar Sakura-chan 'kan?"

Dahiku mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja aku Sakura." Kuperhatikan pemuda bernama Naruto di depanku ini. "Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah kau melanjutkan _study-_ mu di London?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, benar. Aku ingin menghabiskan minggu terakhir liburku di sini. Kita bertemu karena warna rambutmu yang mencolok itu membuatku masuk ke cafe ini."

Aku menggeleng. Tak habis pikir Naruto menemuiku hanya karena rambutku saja.

"Kau jadi pendiam, Sakura-chan. Aku kira kau akan memberikanku bogem mentah karena mengataimu tentang rambut tadi," Mata _rubby_ Naruto bergulir memperhatikanku. "Dan pakaianmu sungguh bukan seperti Sakura-chan saja. Aku kira kau model tersesat di malam musim dingin ini."

Tawaku meledak mendengar julukannya untukku. Di sisi lain hal itu mengusik batinku. Membuatku berpikir, Apakah aku sudah berubah terlalu jauh?

"Jika teman-teman yang lain melihat ini mereka pasti tidak percaya." Naruto masih saja mengomentari perubahanku. "Mereka pasti tak menyangka Sakura Haruno itu sangat cantik."

Tawaku mulai pelan dan aku sedikit berdehem setelahnya.

"Aku memang sudah cantik dari dulu."

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang tertawa.

"Kau _narsis_ sekali. _By the way_ , apa kabar? Sudah lama ya kita tak jumpa."

Aku berdecak pelan. "Harusnya kau menanyakan itu dari awal. Dasar." Naruto mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya—meminta pengertian dariku. "Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Kukira menjadi bagian dari populasi kota London membuatmu berubah."

"Naruto Uzumaki selalu baik-baik saja, Sakuran- _chan_. Dan London tentuk tak bisa mengubahku."

Ya. Naruto terlihat seperti Naruto yang dulu. Selalu membawa tawa untuk orang lain. Hanya wajahnya yang terlihat lebih dewasa dan tingginya yang bertambah dari semula.

"Sedang apa di sini, Sakura- _chan_? Menunggu kekasihmu ya?"

Buru-buru aku menggeleng. Tak membenarkan kata-kata dari Naruto.

"Aku menunggu teman kuliahku."

"Dia akan ke sini?"

Aku mengangguk.

Naruto lalu memainkan telepon yang ada di tangannya setelah melihat jawabanku dan bisa kulihat ia tertawa membaca sesuatu dari sana.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi ya, Sakura- _chan_. Aku harus pergi karena Teme sudah menunggu. Dia bisa marah kalau aku terlambat. Nanti kusampaikan salammu ke Teme walau kau tak memintanya." Ia berbicara sembari beranjak dari duduknya. "Bye." Ia melambaikan tangan ke arahku dan berbalik.

Aku termenung mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Ia menyebut Teme. Dan aku tahu sekali siapa yang ia maksud. Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda yang kucintai.

Malam ini Naruto akan bertemu dengannya. Berarti Sasuke berada di kota ini. Mungkin saja ia berada tak jauh dari tempatku.

Lalu tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Memikirkan ia berada dalam jarak yang dekat denganku membuatku ingin beranjak dari tempat ini. Ingin melihat wajahnya barang sedetik saja. Karena sudah tiga tahun lebih kami tak bertemu.

Tapi teman yang kutunggu datang. Seorang pemuda berambut merah berjalan ke arahku. Ialah Sabaku no Gaara.

"Maaf. Aku terlambat."

Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Keinginanku untuk menemuinya dan melihatnya terpaksa pupus bersamaan dengan senyumku kepada Gaara. Biarlah salamku dari Naruto saja yang menyapanya.

..

..

 _Konoha, September 2015._

Hari ini adalah awal september. Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak dengan langkah kecil sementara atensiku terbagi ke bahu kiri dan kanan jalan. Mendarat pada dedaunan cokelat yang berguguran dengan indahnya. Saling menyusul helai demi helai.

Aku melangkah gembira lalu melompati dedaunan yang terbang di bawah tumitku kemudian menginjak helaian kering yang lain hingga bunyi koyak daun kering yang kha menyatu dalam irama yang mengasyikkan.

Aku menyukai efek daun yang berguguran menghiasi jalanan. Warnanya seperti menyambutku untuk tersenyum melewati hari ini.

Bukan hanya aku yang terlihat gembira. Beberapa gadis dan pria yang berkoloni dengan kompaknya. Para orang tua dan anak-anak mereka pun turut menikmati hari ini. Tak hanya mereka. Beberapa pasangan pun terlihat berjalan sambil bertautan tangan. Mereka tersenyum dengan lebar seakan ingin menyaingi hari yang sudah membagikan kebahagian ini.

Aku terdiam. Mengingat sosok yang sudah terlalu sering kurindukan. Membuatku menjadi kebal dan sering menahan diri untuk mengekspresikannya. Sudah lima tahun lebih kami tak bertemu. Apa kabar dirinya. Sudah berubah kah ia.

Diriku bak karang selalu diam menunggu ombak menghempasnya. Tak merasakan sakitnya sang ombak menghantamnya ia terus setia di tempatnya.

Buk!

Terlalu larut dalam pikiranku. Aku menabrak seseorang. Membuatku dan ia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Maaf."

Aku melihat hody pria itu menutupi wajahnya. Ia tak berkata apa-apa mendengar permintaan maafku.

"Aku tak sengaja dan menabrakmu. Aku minta maaf." Lanjutku.

Lalu angin berhembus lebih keras. Dedaunan berlomba meninggalkan dahan mereka. Hody milik pria itu bergerak pelan lalu mendarat ke balik punggungnya.

Mata milik pria itu menatapku. Aku terdiam melihatnya. Warna mata itu onyx dan itu milik—

"Hn. Tak apa."

Sasuke Uchiha.

..

..

To be continued

..

..

Chapter 1 segitu dulu ya, maaf pendek :')

Makasih buat yang review di prolog kemarin ya..

Yang login aku bales via PM ya /sekarang emang belum aku balas tapi ntar kau balas kok :P

Yang ga login nih aku bales hehe..

Dewazz : Hehe makasih udah review ya.. Pasti ntar ada saatnya Sasuke dpt balasan yg sepantasnya :D

Guest : Hehe.. liat chapter depan ya say, Sakura bertindak ga terlalu bodoh kok ntar dan Sasuke liat besok juga XD

Shiraisi mai : Hai mai.. makasih ide ceritanya, ini chapter selanjutnya gimana xD makasih ya udah review ;)

Sakuraharunooo : hehe aku juga baca ff yang kamu maksud, aku juga terinspirasi dari ff itu kok dan ff lainnya juga kkk.. di chapter ini udah keliatan kan bedanya sma ff yg kmu maksud ;) btw makasih reviewnya ;)

Hinata hime : makasih udah mampir mbak hinata hime, makasih atas mm flamenya ke author dan ssl.. tapi ini ff aku yang bikin dan jalan cerita dan karakter castnya bisa aku mainkan seuai dengan tuntutan cerita yang mau kubuat. Dan kurasa ff sasuhina juga banyak yg menggunakan sakura menjadi orang ketiga jadi tidak ada salahnya juga klo hinata jadi orang ketiga atau bahkan keempat di ff sasusaku. Endingnya udah pasti sasusaku kok, karena aku ga suka sasuhina /peace :P

Sh loper : ga ah masak mau ganti ke crack pair /sejujurnya aku anti crack pair sasuxgirls/ ini fanfic sasusaku kok.. ga klise kok, orang sasuhina juga sering jadiin sakura orang ketiga xD si big anu juga sering merana kan di ff kalian xD

CherryGyu : Hehe aku nulis prolog itu emang jamannya growing pains-nya eunhae wkwk tapi baru kemarinan itu aku posting xD ending pasti sasusaku kok :*

FuckYeahSasuSaku : RT banget buat argument kamu say xD makasih udah berkenan isi kotak review wkwk..

Guest : Hahaha.. mereka kurang stok ff mungkin /oops aku khilah kecepelosan wkwk/

Guest : Aduhh dek, ini kamu dateng kok bawa radio rusak wkwk.. ff itu kan buatan author kecuali couple canon baru asli /Sasuke aslinya milik Sakura kan xD *Nyolek Om Kishi*/

Pinkraven : aduh kamu kok kehasut dek.. tapi makasih deh udah mau mampir ke kotak review, aku mah buat fict sesuai ide cerita dan moodku.. soal selera balik ke masing2 ;)

Uchihahime: ssl kok say ;) jangan ngomong kasar dek, klo ga suka buat ff kesukaan sendiri aja gih ;)

Azuki : Setuju sma kamu. Canon tetaplah canon :* argument kamu aku suka hihii..

Makasih juga flamer yang bersedia mampir /walau aku sempat heran karena ff ini jelas tidak aku tag ke chara mbak hina tapi ternyata banyak shl yang mampir ;3 /

See you next chapter..


End file.
